Sea Wolf
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: What happens when Squilliam is woken up one night by a strange noise? Did someone break into his home? Is he in danger? The only way to find out is to read!


**This was a story that I was commissioned to write on deviantart. If you are interested in having me write something for you, then please check out my dA page under the same name as on here.**

Squilliam woke up with a start in the middle of the night to the sound of something crashing around his home, the sound echoing down the vast halls of his mansion until it reached him in his bedroom. He huddled in his sheets for a moment before he slowly scooted to the edge of the bed, wanting to know what had caused the sound. His tentacles softly landed on his sand floor as he moved out of his silk sheets before he made his way quietly to his door.

As he reached out a tentacle to open the door, the door burst open on its own with a loud bang, sending him stumbling back towards his bed. Squilliam let out a loud shout at the sight of the creature that had burst through his door, its teal green fur coated body taking up most of the doorway as its snarling muzzle came towards him.

Squilliam scrambled back with fear and the beast shoved its way into the room, growling and snapping its drooling jaws at him.

"H-Help!" Squilliam screamed at the top of his lungs as he dove onto his bed just as the beast swung one of its massive claws towards him. The claw just missed the squid, causing the beast to roar from missing its prey. Squilliam managed to put his bed between himself and the beast, but had backed himself into a corner in the process. "Help!"

The beast roared at him, covering up his scream. There was another crash from behind the beast, but Squilliam couldn't hear it through the pounding of his heart as the beast neared him.

"Hold it there ya mangy mutt!" a heavily accented female voice called out as a thick rope looped around the beast's neck to pull it back away from Squilliam.

"Careful Sandy, it's Squidward," a voice with a strange vibrato called out as Squilliam managed to take a relaxing breath now that the beast was being pulled away from him. The words finally sunk into Squilliam's thoughts, making him start in disbelief at what he had heard. His eyes widened as he saw the beast struggle against the rope, now seeing the slight resemblance to the squid he had known for such a long time. He could now also see the people who had come in and had miraculously saved him when he needed it the most, recognizing them from the times he had seen Squidward in recent years. The squirrel in a strange suit was trying to control the beast with a mere rope, but was not having much luck against the beast's amazing strength. Squilliam struggled to push himself away from the corner he had ended up in, slowly making his way closer to the best with his two tentacles raised as a sign of peace.

"Squidward?" he called to the beast, wondering if maybe the beast would listen to him if he tried to talk to it. Now that he knew that it was Squidward, he was somehow less scared of the beast being so close to him. The beast sniffed around for a moment before it roared, grabbing the rope with its paws before giving the rope a strong pull. The squirrel, who Squilliam guessed was named Sandy from what the strange sponge had said, was launched off of her feet by the pull on her rope.  
Sandy screamed as she was launched across the room and went head first into the wall with a sickening crunch. The sponge cried out in horror as he rushed to the squirrel's side, ignoring the beast as it reoriented itself now that it was free from its restraints.

"Sandy!" the sponge called out worriedly when he reached her side, holding her head up to examine it. The beast turned towards the cry with curiosity, its nose twitching as a sign that it was curious about the sponge and squirrel.

"Hey, Squidward!" Squilliam called loudly, his voice turning into his natural mocking tone when addressing the fellow squid. He couldn't have the beast, being Squidward or not, going after someone who was wounded trying to save him. The beast paused and seemed to be listening at the sound of Squilliam's voice, its ears twitching ever so slightly for the chance that he was going to say something again. When Squilliam didn't say anything, the beast that was Squidward gave a snort and moved towards the squirrel and sponge.

"Squidward!" Squilliam called out, his voice growing high pitched from the strain of worry that the beast was going to attack again. The beast paused and this time turned to look at Squilliam. Squilliam kept his eyes on the beast, trying to keep himself from turning his attention away from the beast's eyes in case that made the beast attack him. "Squidward, you need to snap out whatever this is before someone else gets hurt."

The beast snarled for a moment before it gave a short snort, shuffling its front paws as if it was antsy about something.

"Squidward, you need to turn back from whatever this creature is," Squilliam instructed slowly, raising two of his tentacles as a peace movement once again. He took a step forward to try to get closer to Squidward, but he was nervous about being within striking range of those massive claws. He had no idea how the sponge and squirrel were doing or if they were even still in the room, all he knew was that there was this huge beast in front of him that was supposedly his longtime rival.  
Said creature was fidgeting before him, looking around the room worriedly as it shifted around like it was trying to figure out where it should run off to. It was snorting and Squilliam could swear that he was also able to hear a few whines come from the creature, but all of the snorts and grunts seemed to cover up the sound.

"Come on Squidward. You can come back," Squilliam murmured, praying that this would work…


End file.
